


About You (Ant-Man OneShot)

by qjuiq



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few good months after saving San Francisco from Cross.</p><p>Don't you and Scott deserve a night out?</p><p>Reader's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	About You (Ant-Man OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second one shot I'm posting here, criticism is welcome if anything, I just want to be a better writer. Plus, who wouldn't want at least ONE Ant-Man/Reader story?
> 
> This work was inspired by the song "About You" by Trey Songz, hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. I wrote this originally with my own personal insert, which is why it's written in first person

"Scott, please." I pleaded, giving the busy man my best puppy dog eyes.   
Saturday night and nothing to do besides sit around after dinner, bored out of my mind picking at my dessert. I wanted to go out dancing, and what did the Ant-Man wish to do?  
He wanted to stay home and tinker with the suit. Like he does.

Every. Freaking. Day.

You'd think after saving San Francisco and basically the entire world the man would reward himself, yet here he is, half a year later doing the same boring stuff over and over; it's all about training, or more tinkering, or going on a small mission with the Avengers. I’m tired of hearing all this mindless chatter about Hank or Tony or blah blah blah. I got enough of the Avengers as it was, training with them every day of the week. I was just so tired of it and a break was needed.

Only maybe once or twice has Scott taken me on a proper date but between sparring sessions (those never counted as dates no matter how many times I would pin him) and worldwide trips to kick some ass, Scott and I never had any 'real' fun. But tonight was the night I was going to get him to budge.

"I already told you-" "I thought you loved me," I pouted, crossing my arms as I did. "That whole cutesy act you like to do, it's not gonna get you far." He waved his screwdriver at me without even looking. I felt my face twitch, an idea popping into my head.

"Fine, I guess I can go out and have fun on my own." I sighed, slightly hopeless now. It was going to take something special to get Scott out of his little rat hole, and I was going to find it one way or another.

"Why don't you get like, I dunno, Hope or Black Widow to go with you?" He suggested. He never called Natasha by her first name because he knew the Russian agent was more powerful than that two hundred man powered suit of his could ever be, and he respected (feared *cough cough*) her abilities. And I don’t give a flying water nugget about the bobbed hair bitch; I knew she had a thing for Scott but for his sake we acted like friends. Our true feelings were in Hank’s basement down on the sparring mats.

"Because I’m not dating any of them... And besides the whole team is there already, they just want us to tag along for the fun of it!" I whine, leaning against his back whilst wrapping my arms around his neck. It was true. Not even an hour ago did Natasha ring me and ask if I wanted to bring bug boy along, but what did Scott do? Shrug.

"Come on, nerd boy. Why not wiggle some with your girl tonight?" I giggled in his ear, a slight redness forming on the tips of his ears now. I smiled at my rise to success; maybe I'll finally be able to get him to go.

"Because Hank wants me to adjust the suit just a tad since I wear it; he still owns it though..." Scott grumbled, setting the screwdriver down go pick up some pliers. I scowl, unsatisfied with his passive resistance to my wanting to go clubbing.

"Please Scott? I want to dance with you!" I pulled away, gently beating at his back now in mock anger.

"I'm in my mid-thirties, (y/n). Why in the world would I want to go clubbing?" Scott looked over his shoulder at me with a distasteful frown.

I scowled, his reluctance leaving me no choice. "Fine then. I know someone who would be more than happy to go out with me anyways," I bluffed while pulling my phone out of my pocket, pretending to dial a number when the screen isn't even on.

I watch Scott as I press the phone to my ear, his attention still focused on his suit. "Steve?" I smiled, turning my back to Scott. I could feel him bristle from behind me, the mention of Steve Rogers outside of work a touchy subject. Scott didn't dislike Steve, but he didn't love the guy for being my ex-boyfriend/close comrade. Steve and I haven't dated for years - way before Scott and I ever got together - and Scott showed a great amount of respect towards Steve as the leader of the Avengers.

But who wouldn't be intimidated knowing you were with the woman who was with the Captain America?

"Are you serious right now, (y/n)?" Scott was behind me in an instant, making me squeal. "Let me get dressed," he sighed tiredly while walking to the bedroom.

"Hey Scott," I threw my phone at him, his agile reflexes catching it with ease. "Look at my call log," I smirked as he scrolled through. His face flushed, embarrassed at his findings.   
  
\---  
  
"This place is packed tonight!" I yelled through the blaring music as Scott and I walked in. There wasn't a single spot in the club where there wasn't people moving and or grinding to the music playing. The flashing lights added to the intensity of the club, each beat having more bass than it should. I looked at Scott, a slightly strained look on his face.

Tonight I let my hair down straight while wearing denim shorts, a white sleeveless turtleneck crop top, a black long loose cardigan that I had hang off my shoulders, black slip ons, and my green gemstone necklace. Scott wore a dark blue fitting button up that was unbuttoned two buttons down the collar, jeans so black they almost looked like slacks, and black semi-dress shoes.

Let me tell you, he looked absolutely ravishing tonight. I was almost just as eager to get him home as I was to get him here, but why not dance some before we go home and dance in the sheets.

"I'm going to need a hearing aid after tonight," he laughed nervously. Goodness gracious, he was just too adorable. He was still well shaped and cute for a man his age, butl bashful about certain things like going to places such as a club. I had to comfort him.

"Please don't stress tonight. Just enjoy it with me, okay?" I laced my fingers with his, trying to give him the most reassuring look I could. He smiled softly back, following as I led him throw the crowd of people. "Now, I'm sure at least Nat is at the bar..." I thought aloud, waving Scott and myself in and out between bodies.

"Aha!" I could spot the beautiful redhead from a mile away. She was chatting away with a brunette who wouldn't be anyone other than Bruce which confirmed my assumptions. "Nat! Look who I finally got out of the retirement home!" I teased, giving her a welcoming kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you out of your ant hill, Scott." Natasha teased, eyeing Scott as she sipped her martini. "Hi Bruce!" I smiled at the man behind her, a friendly but shy wave in return from him.

"Hey (y/n), hey Scott. Fancy how we let the women drag us here, huh?" He jokes, earning a soft love top from Natasha. She rolls her eyes, making Scott and I chuckle. "Is everyone dancing?" I ask as Scott and I sit down for a moment, our hands still locked together. "Yeah, they're all here doing their own thing. The only ones not here are the twins, they're being babysat by Clint at home, a.k.a. extra training. He thinks it's good for them." She sighs. "Well, anyone can use extra training so good for them I suppose." I smile. I scan the club and see each member in their own little world: Steve and Thor are having a drinking contest at the end of the bar with other men, Tony's in the corner on the couch laughing it up with four other women, and then there was us four.

"Well, let's get a little liquored up before he jiggle some, eh Scott?" I grinned at my boyfriend as turned on my stool. "(Y/n), you're barely even old enough to drink." He laughs, frowning. "It's called an I.D. I got friends in some dark places," I joked, waving my hands spookily.

"Bartender!" I whipped out my 'I.D.' and debit card. "Malibu and Desperado, for me and my friend here." I wink at Scott, the bartender eagerly taking my debit and barely glancing at my I.D. "You know, I've never seen you drink before." Scott propped his head on his elbow, interested in my choices of drinks. "Well prepare to be amazed because I am crazy responsible when lit," the man arrived with two full shot glasses and two open bottles, giving me back my debit card with a small receipt. I shoved the receipt in my pocket along with my cards, keeping the paper so I can tally up when I'm sober.

"To us, Scott." I held up my shot glass as a toast, my other half doing the same. "To us," he hooked our arms together, drinking from our glasses.  
  
(Three bottles and six shots later...)  
  
"Holy shit, guys!" Natasha looked over at us, Scott and I giggling like school girls. We were just beyond the edge of alcohol, I'd say we were a good 12% past tipsy but not drunk enough to fall over just yet. How am I even thinking straight? It must've been those pretzels we were munching on between drinks... Good for you pretzels. Good for you.

"Oh my gosh, remember that one time where..." I hiccuped, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "That one time, oh my gosh that was so funny!" Scott cackled, both of us thrown into a fit of laughter. "Goodness gracious, you two can’t even finish a story without exploding,” Natasha shook her head at us, her and Bruce amused at our drunkenness.

"Let's go dance some before this isn't fun anymore," I snickered, grabbing Scott by the hand. I pulled him go his feet, the both of us trying to place our footing. "Honestly I haven't gotten this lit since... Since." The thirty five year old sniggered as we made our way to the dance floor.

The song Worth It by Fifth Harmony was playing, the beat making its way through my chest. I don't know what it was, but alcohol seemed to make me more limber on the dance floor. I felt my hips swaying with each trumpet, Scott moving even clumsier than I. I couldn't help but laugh while I was moving with him, his dance moves were so old school and almost terrible but still decent nonetheless.

 _"Give it to me I'm worth it,"_ I hear the chorus as a body came up behind me, a small sense of alertness coursing through me. "Oooh, we got Roma-Romanov up in the house!" I cheered as Natasha and I preceded to booty bump each other.

"Where's Bruce?" I looked around. Him and Scott were both dancing so awfully that Natasha and I couldn't help but roar with laughter. "Goodness..." I had to wipe my tears, the two superheroes dancing the infamous broken arm move. The song slowly faded out, About You by Chris Brown beginning to make its way in.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" I yelled, shuffling my feet to music.

_"It's your favorite song, when they put it on,"_

I sang with the lyrics, swaying my hips toward Scott. He raised a suggestive eyebrow at me with a playful smile, making me laugh.

"(Y/n)'s about to get it tonight," I hear Nat tease as she grabbed Bruce, pulling him in to dance as well. I blushed but kept my direction towards Scott.

 _"Calling all the cuties to the floor right now,”_ I sing as I wrap my arms around Scott's neck, tugging the brunette cutie towards me.

_“There's a lot of booty on the floor right now,"_

"I, uh... I don't know how to dance this close," Scott blushed, awkwardly placing his hands on my hips. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and maybe it would loosen him up a bit. "Just move with me and the rhythm, baby." He blushed at the occasional nickname, enticing me to smile. I placed his hands on my hips, or pelvis meeting together I slow but steady movement with the song.

 _"We can go right now, we can roll right now,"_ Trey Songz sounded as Scott and I moved, a lazy grin on both our faces. His hips meet mine, our gazes down, following each other’s dancing. "You're getting the hang of this," I lean over into his ear, giggling.

"This isn't so bad," he smiles, his slow dancing becoming more of a slow grind. I felt my body tense a little, his groin steadily pressing into mine with each movement.  I felt an ache between my legs; the kind of ache I haven't felt in months after the whole Cross situation, but now it was back. The kind of ache that caused me to eye-candy the shit out of the man bumping his hips into mine. God, did I want to take him home.

 _"I can tell it by the way that you move,"_ I sing only inches away from Scott's face, his eyes looking me up a down. There was an unfamiliar darkness I saw along with his rose colored cheeks. The alcohol was probably getting to him; mine was starting to wear off due to my body chemistry, but humans were much more different and more fragile than us Avengers. They were easily intoxicated, but was Scott a heavyweight? "Are you feeling alright Sco-" he brought his hand up to my neck, pulling me close.

His mouth pressed against me in the most delicious way, our tongues twirling and dancing together just as we were. "Scott..." I moaned as the hand on my hip moved to my lower back, pulling me in even more.

I was truly blessed to have such an ordinary, yet remarkably courageous man in my life. Sure being Ant-Man didn't make Scott so ordinary, but without the suit he was who I loved most. He was the one I wanted to lay with at the end of the day, and tonight was one of those days indeed.

_"I bet you think this song is about you, don't you,"_

I pulled away, long enough to look at him through half lidded eyes.   
"(Y/n), I..." He loosened his grip but still had his hands in place. I smiled softly at him, his bottom lip trembling with words to say but nothing came out.

_"I bet you think this song is about you, don't you,"_

"I understand, Scott." Maybe that was why Scott had liked me back. There were plenty of underlying meanings between our quick jabs at each other and witty little whips in our bickering, but the most important things were either unsaid or left behind closed doors.

Scott needed me, and I him; we took care of each other and that's all we ever needed.

"You wanna get out of here?" I say breathlessly, biting my lip. His eyes jolted wide open out of their intoxication, as if my question pushed him into his soberness.

"My place or yours?" He asked, the hand behind my head coming down to behind my back along with the other. "Yours." I smirk, his blush returning. "What's with the smirk? And I thought you liked your place, too." He asked as he led me through the crowd towards the entrance.

"I do like my place, but I have Jeeves there with me," I said, Scott turning around.

"What does that have to do-" I cut him off by yanking his arm, placing it firmly on my ass. "(Y/n)!"

He blinked, entirely shocked at my sudden grab. "I don't want to wake my neighbors tonight," I breathed in his ear, little goosebumps forming on his neck as I did.

His eyes were wide, his face flushed as I pulled him in by the collar.

"Scott, you look damn good tonight and so do I. Let's appreciate one another properly, yeah baby?" I licked his lower lip teasingly, his face growing redder by the second.   
"You're so... Why in public..." He pulled away, clearly embarrassed.   
He wrapped an arm around me, his grip tight as we walked back through the entrance together.  He held me closer, his lips practically touching my ear. I felt the heart creep up to my cheeks at his breathing, a small tinge of the Malibu on his breathe.

"If I'm going to grab your ass, wait until we get home I can do more than grab." He whispered huskily, my entire body shivering.

We walked through the darkness of nighttime San Fran on our way back to Scott's place, his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist.

I don't know where Scott and I will be five years from now, or even five months from now, but in this moment…

We were all we needed in this world.


End file.
